


Sweet Boy

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Child Exploitation, M/M, because will's dad just gambled him off to a european guy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this tumblr post:<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/samui-sakura88/146968529288</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/samui-sakura88/146968529288

 

“He won your son fair and square, Mrs. Graham. Le Chiffre will take him home.” The big man with an elaborate dragon tattoo on his shiny bald head said, arms crossed on his chest. “Your husband had agreed to the contract.”

Maura Graham merely nodded as she took her son by the arm and led him to stand in front of the European man who now owned him, who will soon pay off their family’s debt.

“Say hello, Will.”

The teenager looked up, cheeks blushing. “Hello.”

The handsome man in the black suit perused the boy from head to foot and back. “You’re seventeen?”

The boy nodded, swallowing thickly.

“He will do.” Le Chiffre nodded to his assistant, Beverly. “Have the missus sign the papers, then bring the minister. I want to bed this sweet boy soon.”

He then stood, and touched Will’s pillow-soft cheek as he passed him by, taking the right exit door of the casino.

“Mama…? ‘B-bed me’?” Will’s eyes were wide, his heart beating fast.

Maura pulled her son back into her arms, hugging him tight as if that would keep him with her. “Forgive us, Will. Please…”

Will burrowed his nose in the crook his mother’s neck, knowing it will be the last time.

“I forgive you, Mama.”


End file.
